Monster
by Nyistar
Summary: My first songfic. Monster by skillet. Tonight is the full moon and Katara feel scared and begins to sing a song, she never learned. Aang's song


**I don't own Avater the last airbender or Monster by Skillet**

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph were in the Fire Nation awaiting the invasion. It was the first full moon since they meet Hama. Katara had barely talked during dinner and just ran off after. Aang noticed he say he would find her and keep her out of trouble. Katara made a few minutes head-start, but Aang's airbender speed was his advantage. He saw her saw her sitting alone in a clearing.

Katara had run away from the group to a clearing to be by herself. This was the first full moon since Hama forced her to bloodbend. She was scared that she might hurt someone, when the full moon was out. The urge to do it grew during the full moon.

She remembered Aang telling her that expression through song was a good way to vent. She started to sing a song, she never remembered learning; she just assumed she made it up.

**The secret side of me, I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Aang heard her and was shocked. _Where did she learn that song? _He thought.

He heard her sigh and continued.

**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

She sang she still did not know where she learned it from.

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**

**I, I feel like a monster**  
**I, I feel like a monster**

Aang heard her start to sob and decided to comfort her.

"Is that why you have been avoiding us?" Aang said.

Katara jumped and realised that it was Aang. She looked at him getting closer.

"Please go away." Katara said and turned her back to him. He had had it with her.

"No." Aang said and made an earth handcuff.

He jumped quickly and handcuffed himself to Katara.

"Aang please let me go. I'm afraid I will hurt Toph and Sokka, I afraid I will hurt_ you._" Katara said and started to fight at her restrain.

"I trust you with my life. I don't care if you can't trust yourself. I trust you. We are going to talk about this whether you like it or not." Aang said.

"Ever since we met Hama and I learn to bloodbend. I never thought of it, but now with the full moon, I feel the urge to do it. I ran here, because I thought I might hurt you. Umm… and Sokka and Toph." Katara said.

"Look, you are strong, you would never do that, but where did you learn my song from?" Aang said.

"Your song? I never heard you sing it; I thought I made it up." Katara said.

"Well unless you were alive one hundred years ago, then it's my song. I will sing the next part." Aang said.

**My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?**

**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**  
**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

Aang finished and watched Katara's sad expression turn to shock.

"I know how you learn it. The day after we met that earth general who wanted me to use the Avatar state and the day after we escaped the desert, you let me sleep in your tent. I could not sleep on both nights so I sang the song. The subconscious mind can remember things easy." Aang said.

"But what reason would you have to feel that way?" Katara said confused. She forgot her sadness.

"The Avatar state, I'm afraid that one day I go into it and I hurt _you. _After we lost Appa, I felt bad how I treated you in the desert." Aang said.

"When I was going to open the last charka to unlock control of the Avatar state, I had to figure out what attaches me to life. I only thought of you. The guru said I had to let you go. I refused and found out you were in trouble in Ba Sing Se. He told me if I left I would never be able to control it." Aang said. He sighed and continued.

"I told you the charka is locked and I can't use the Avatar state, but I still worry I may go into it and hurt _you._" Aang said and pulled Katara into a tight embrace, she returned it with all her strength.

"I know what you're going through. I'm always here for you, like you are for me." Aang said.

They let go and started to continue the song. (Italics are_**Katara**__. _Aang is **bold**

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_**  
****I must confess that I feel like a monster****  
**_**I, I feel like a monster  
**_**I, I feel like a monster**

**It's hiding in the dark****, **_**it's teeth are razor sharp****  
****There's no escape for me**_**, ****it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream, **_**maybe it's just a dream  
Maybe it's inside of me**_**, ****stop this monster**

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin**_**  
**_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**__**I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
**_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

"You are right singing does help you vent." Katara said. (Both sing now.)

_**I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control, he something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_  
_**I, I feel like a monster**_

"Ok, I promise to stop mopping about bloodbending as long as you stop mopping about the Avatar state." Katara said.

"Agreed." Aang said.

They hugged.

"So I keep you attached to earth, huh?" Katara smirked.

"Yes. Do hold that over my head ok." Aang said.

"I wouldn't." Katara said.

They walked back to camp. Toph and Sokka were asleep in their tents. Aang spent the night with Katara.

Katara slept sound that night. Aang slept well also.


End file.
